There is a significant demand for systems using laser beams to create light shows for night clubs and the like. One type of system used for this purpose consists of a laser generating device in combination with a plurality of motor actuated mirrors which are carefully aligned with each other and with the laser beam and timed to deflect the laser beam as separate spots or beams of light which are deflected in many directions. Each mirror is fastened to a shaft which is attached to the motor output shaft. To achieve the desired light effect, the mirror support must be exactly perpendicular to the motor output shaft. The desired deflection of the mirror requires only a limited rotation of the motor and the mirror support operates between two spaced stops. Such light show systems have been in use for a number of years but have represented a fairly significant investment. They also have been somewhat heavy and cumbersome so that, while they can be moved from place to place, moving them requires a substantial effort.
One of the reasons for the size and also the expense of the currently used light show system is that the galvanometer type electric motors which are used are individually fairly heavy and expensive so that a bank of, for example, ten such motors installed in a frame which is suitably strong and heavy to establish and maintain the required alignment, represents a very substantial weight and a cost of the order of several thousand dollars. It would be very desirable to improve the portability and reduce the cost of such light systems.